


1.      Doba temna

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Depression, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlock Holmes obrátil Johnu Watsonovi život naruby. Dvakrát. V den, kdy se s ním setkal... A v den, kdy ho opustil. Jak bude Johnův život po detektivově sebevraždě vypadat?





	1.      Doba temna

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jo, konečně jsem se rozhoupala a chtěla bych převyprávět příbět hochů z Baker Street tak, jak si představuju, že po Sherlockově sebevraždě pokračoval. Protože co si budeme povídat, Moffat s Gatisem tomu dali pěkně na prdel! :o) Bude v něm míň fenomenálně geniálních postav na každém rohu, psychopatů vraždících myšlenkou a neustálých povahových veletočů všech zúčasněných, zato doufám, že bude poněkud konzistentnější, logičtější a věrnější postavám. Nebo se o to aspoň budu snažit. Příjemné čtení!

„Sherlocku!“

Sherlock Holmes stojí na okraji střechy nemocnice, kabát vlaje ve větru, ruka natažená, hlas se chvěje.

„Nespouštěj ze mě oči!“

Johnovi se zastaví srdce. To není pravda. To přece nemůže být pravda.

„Sherlocku!“

Sherlock není žádný podvodník, něco se stalo, John jen neví co, ale něco se muselo stát, vyřeší to spolu a odejdou spolu domů, na Baker Street a dají si čaj a pustí nějaký pitomý program v televizi a všechno bude zase v pořádku, Sherlock bude v pořádku, sleze z té pitomé střechy a všechno se vysvětlí a-

Sherlock skočí.

Svět oněmí. Ztratí barvy. Před Johnem se jako v mlze vynořují jednotlivé obrazy, střípky děsivé a naprosto nečekané reality. Sherlockovo bezvládné tělo na chodníku, zkrvavená tvář a lidi, hemží se tu a překáží, odhání ho, ruka bez pulsu, děsivě prázdné, vyhaslé oči a krev, všude tolik krve a Sherlock je mrtvý, odváží ho kdovíkam jako hadrového panáka, jako žok v drahém kabátě, někam do chlaďáku a John stále čeká, že se detektiv zvedne a odejde - řekne, že to byl všechno jenom vtip, ale Sherlock bezvládně leží dál, jako kus hadru, jako by ho prostě úplně mohli klidně nacpat do šuplíku do márnice, jako by to nebyl Sherlock Holmes, geniální blázen, který umí úplně všechno, i vstát z mrtvých, tím si je John jistý, ale jako by to bylo jen další, úplně obyčejné tělo, které pohodí do lednice, rozřežou, vykuchají a následně hodí do pece. A to přece nemůže být pravda. Prostě nemůže. Že ne? Ale ať John prosí sebevíc, zázrak se nekoná.

Sherlock Holmes, jeho nejlepší přítel, je mrtvý.

Skočil ze střechy. A John zemřel.

 

***

 

Škvírou v závěsech na Baker Street proniká paprsek světla, v kterém se třpytí zrnka prachu. Snášejí se líně k zemi a přidávají k vrstvě pokrývající Sherlockův mikroskop, vzorky, stohy knih a papírů na stole. V lednici pomalu bez povšimnutí hnijí zbytky jídla, pošta se hromadí na stole, kam ji paní Hudsonová odkládá.

Johnovi nic z toho nevadí, vlastně je mu všechno úplně jedno. Nejí, nečeše se, neholí a ani nepřevléká z pyžama, které už připomíná spíš hadr na podlahu. Počítač leží bez povšimnutí na stole už celé týdny, telefon zvoní marně, návštěvy to dříve nebo později vzdají a od vchodových dveří odejdou. 

Nechce s nimi mluvit. Nechce sejít schody dolů a otevřít jim. Skoro nevstává z postele a většinu času tráví zíráním do prázdna. Paní Hudsonová se ho snaží rozveselit, ale jeho děsivý, prázdný pohled a absolutní netečnost ji nakonec vždycky odradí. Alespoň se stará, aby si alespoň občas kousnul do toustu nebo sušenky, kterou mechanicky rozkouše a s obtížemi spolkne, aniž by vnímal její chuť. Ale když to udělá, paní Hudsonová konečně přestane mluvit, naléhat a přemlouvat, konečně zmlkne a zmizí v útrobách schodiště.  

Sherlock Holmes je mrtvý.

Nejsou žádné případy, honičky, bulvy v mikrovlnce, debaty až do rána, bláznivá dobrodružství a byt sálající životem. Sherlock Holmes je mrtvý a s ním i byt, ulice a celé město. Svět zešednul, čas se táhne jako beztvará břečka, vzduch dusí a představa opuštění postele přímo fyzicky bolí. Proč by to taky dělal? Kam by šel?  Kam by tak mohl jít, když je Sherlock mrtvý? Co by tam dělal? Jaká činnost by dávala sebemenší smysl? Když je Sherlock mrtvý?

John nepláče. Celé týdny za Sherlocka neuronil ani slzu, nekřičí, nenaříká. Vlastně necítí vůbec nic, jako by byl úplně stejně mrtvý, jako Sherlockovo rozbité tělo na chodníku. Na kliniku prostě od té doby nepřišel a nakonec to byla Molly, kdo mu zařídil dlouhodobou dovolenou kvůli zdravotní indispozici. Jinak by o práci přišel a bylo by mu tu tak jedno, že by si to asi ani neuvědomil. Dávno ztratil pojem o čase, netuší, co je za den, týden nebo měsíc, a závěsy roztahuje tak málo, že často ani neví, jestli je den, nebo noc.

Jediná osvobozující myšlenka je na jeho zbraň trpělivě čekající v šuplíku. Možná by to bylo snazší. Možná by to bylo řešení. Jediné možné řešení situace, která nenabízí žádné jiné.

Ale John Watson je voják, a tak se nevzdává snadno. Ani ne tak z odhodlání, jako spíš ze zvyku. A navíc by musel vstát, otevřít ten šuplík a ještě zajít pro náboje, bezpečně uložené na jiném místě. Tolik schodů. Tolik námahy. A paní Hudsonová by hrozně nadávala, kdyby jí zasvinil koberec a tapety.

 

***

 

V jeden lepší den se zvládne sešourat ze schodů, svléknout a vlézt do sprchy, na což už byl nejvyšší čas. Před několika dny. Nebo snad týdny? Osprchuje se, a dokonce i najde sílu na sebe natáhnout čisté oblečení. Tím je ovšem jeho vůle k životu pro dnešní den vyčerpána a už nenajde sílu své vyhublé tělo vyvláčet zpátky do schodů. Aniž by o tom nějak zvlášť přemýšlel, udělá nemyslitelné – zamíří do Sherlockovy ložnice. A do Sherlockovy postele. Od onoho děsivého dne v Sherlockově pokoji nebyl, ale… vždyť je to nakonec jedno. Sherlock je mrtvý. Všechno už je jedno.

Otočí se na bok, omotaný absurdně drahým povlečením, a v tu chvíli jeho ruka narazí na něco hebkého. Sherlockův župan. Vytáhne ho z pod polštáře, přejede rukou jeho hedvábnou látku, chladivou a neuvěřitelně příjemnou. Dech se mu zadrhne. Jako by to bylo včera, co tu v něm Sherlock běhal, pásek ledabyle uvázaný, nadával vzorkům, četl noviny a dramaticky se válel po gauči. A teď už si ho nikdy neoblékne.

Jeho mozek se té absurdní myšlence stále zdráhá uvěřit. Tak to přece není. Nemůže být. John povědomě pořád čeká, že Sherlock co nevidět projde dveřmi, hodí ten župan na sebe a omrzele se zeptá, jestli si dají čínu, nebo raději kari. A pak si sednou k televizi, Sherlock bude neustále kecat do děje a roztahovat se i na jeho půlku gauče a John se bude naoko rozčilovat, ale ve skutečnosti mu budou cukat koutky, bude se snažit zahřát Sherlockovy ledové hňápy a bude dokonale šťastný.  Musí to tak být. Sherlock přece nemůže být mrtvý. Definitivně pryč. Člověk, kterého je stále všude plno, přece najednou nemůže nebýt nikde. Nemůže jen tak zničehonic zmizet beze stopy. Sherlock je přírodní úkaz, živel, a ty jen tak nemizí, to se prostě neděje.

Jenomže to není pravda. Sherlock je mrtvý. Už se nikdy nevrátí. Nikdy se neobjeví ve dveřích, nikdy neprozáří byt svojí maniakální energií, nikdy už Johnovi nevynadá do idiotů, nikdy už mu neukradne toust, o kterém vehementně tvrdil, že ho nechce. A nikdy už neudělá ani nic dalšího. Protože je mrtvý.

Sherlock Holmes je zcela, nenávratně a jednoduše mrtvý.

John župan zvedne k obličeji a zhluboka se nadechne. Nos se mu naplní Sherlockovou vůní. Jedinečnou, trochu exotickou, ale důvěrně známou vůní, kterou už nikdy neucítí, vůní, která ze Sherlockových věcí brzy vyprchá stejně, jako vyprchal život z jeho těla.

Nadechne se znovu a náhle se začne dusit palčivou bolestí. Zoufalstvím. Smutkem. Všechny dlouho umrtvené pocity mu vybuchují v hrudníku, jeden přes druhý v paralyzující změti. Hrdlo se mu stáhne, vydá podivný zvuk a všechny ty nevyplakané slzy konečně, konečně protrhnou hráz. John vzlyká, křičí, naříká, vyje bolestí, a proklíná celý ten zasraný svět, který tohle dopustil, celý ten zasraný svět, který se ani nepřestal točit a dál si funguje jakoby nic, jakoby život neskončil, a Sherlock je přitom mrtvý, mrtvý, mrtvý.

Bolí to jako ještě nikdy nic, vlna za vlnou ohlušující, oslepující bolesti, která se z něj hrne ven, čas plyne, aniž by ho sebeméně vnímal, nevnímá vůbec nic, kromě té bolesti, křičí a křičí, až mu konečně dojdou síly a propadne se do milosrdné náruče spánku.

Ráno se vzbudí vyčerpaný a obolavělý v Sherlockově posteli a s jeho županem stále v náručí. Schová do něj obličej a zhluboka vzdychne. „Tolik mi chybíš…“ zašeptá do něj hlasem chvějícím se slzami. „Tak strašně moc…“ Následujícímu výbuchu pláče už se ani nepokouší bránit, přijde stejně nezvratně jako déšť s brázdou nízkého tlaku. Bolí to, tolik to bolí… Ale bolest už není tak ochromující jako včera večer. Když slzy konečně dojdou, nejistě se postaví a odvrávorá do koupelny. Umyje se, vyčistí si zuby, a dokonce se učeše. Aniž by si to uvědomil, právě se ocitnul na prvním kroku dlouhé cesty k uzdravení.

 

***

 

Následující dny a týdny se zdánlivě nesou ve stejném duchu, ale přesto nastávají plíživé změny. John častěji vstává z postele, trochu víc jí, a dokonce i nacpe prádlo do pračky a vypere ho. Není to tak každý den, není to tak celý den, ale sem tam se světlejší chvíle objevují. A pomalu a nenápadně jich začíná přibývat.

Když paní Hudsonová odjede navštívit sestru, dokonce se vydá ven z domu pro sendvič. Jen dolu ke Speedymu, ale i tak je to velký krok, který vyžaduje spoustu odhodlání. Otevře dveře a do obličeje se mu opřou sluneční paprsky a tvář mu ovane lehký vítr. Je to… příjemné. Chvíli jen tak stojí na chodníku, oči přivřené, a vychutnává si dotek slunce i zvuky každodenního ruchu. Možná by mohl občas jít ven. Třeba by to zvládnul. Zkusit by to rozhodně mohl, slibuje si, když bere za dveře bistra a následně se se sendvičem vrací domů.

Od nápadu k realizaci uběhne ještě pěkných pár dnů, ale nakonec se přece jenom odhodlá a podle plánu dojde až na lavičku za rohem, kde chvíli posedí. Pozoruje spěchající lidi, holuby, neúnavně hledající něco k snědku, poskakující děti. Svět sice stále ještě nedává moc smysl, ale stejně se přistihne, že je mu v jeho ruchu a smíchu o něco lépe. Alespoň nějakou chvíli, dokud mu to vše nezačne bolestně připomínat, o co přišel…

Procházky se pak do programu snaží zařazovat častěji a se střídavým úspěchem. Někdy se neodhodlá celé dny, jindy to zvládá lépe a vyrazí třeba obden. Čas plyne pomalu, události vnějšího světa jakoby se ho netýkaly a v jeho vlastním světě se nic neděje.

 

***

 

Až najednou, zničehonic a bez varování přijde den, kdy se změní úplně všechno.

**Author's Note:**

> Toto je můj první pokus o něco tak dlouhého a publikovaného na etapy, takže budu moc ráda za každý feedback a připomínky. I proto, abych zjistila, jestli má cenu pokračovat... Děkuji všem za komentáře!


End file.
